The strangers secret.
by Cl0ud
Summary: The names been changed, chapter five has been uploaded, and its official, I SUCK at writing with writers block :) ^_^
1. The Stranger

Thunder crashed overhead, a thoroughly soaked young man, stood in the rain, he had an extremely serious look on his face, he was attractive, 6 foot tall, brown hair and sparkling green eyes. He looked down into an alleyway and with the speed of a fully grown cheetah, ran suddenly, he ran down the alley, his coat flying behind him at full pelt, he stopped suddenly, it had grown misty.  
  
He looked around him, he was suddenly surrounded by a lot of old people, he flipped backwards before he crashed into one of them.  
  
"Trouble you are causing, be aware……."  
  
The young man glared, and the mist lifted quickly and the old people disappeared along with it.  
  
"Members of the peoples council… I hate them. Always meddling in other's business"  
  
The Young man got to his feet and reached into his jacket pocket.  
  
A tear dripped from his face, barely in-distinguishable from the rain. He pulled out a picture of a young woman, one who also had brown hair…  
  
"Naru… I'll win you back, I swear"  
  
The man's tear dropped from his face onto the photograph, and rolled down the picture onto the ground, he slowly put the picture away and walked away from the steps of Hinata sou. 


	2. Keitaro's Accident

I posted a Pre-face of this, this morning, it is my first attempt at a fan- fiction, it takes place after the episodes. I have a small plan for the story, it will first question the relationship, and the strengths of Naru and Keitaro's relatonship. It will then focus down to a stranger from Narusegawas past appearing and reminding her of her childhood promise. But from then, well it's a secret ^_- But comments and suggestions are welcome, if you feel this is worthy of a flame, then say so. Some Familiar face's are set to return during this mini-series, and some new ones.  
  
  
  
-----------------~*~-----------------------  
  
THE LOVERS EMBRACE  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
  
The cold morning air breezed through, Urashima Keitaro, the Toidai student was stirring  
  
"Morning, so soon?"  
  
He arose and looked up, the window had apparently blown itself open, he walked over to the window and was about to pull it shut when the mist returned. Since his arrival at the Inn, the mist had come and gone, and with the mist came the old people, they where harmless enough, but each time they showed up it was like a warning, that something was going to happen.  
  
"Beware your dreams and guard them safely"  
  
Those where the words before the mist and the men disappeared.  
  
Before Keitaro Could Say or do anything, he Felt a Foot smash straight into his mouth and he flew straight outside into the grounds of the hinata sou.  
  
"HEY KEITARO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP?"  
  
The foot had belonged to kaolla suu, a resident of hinata. She liked keitaro, mainly due to the fact he was a constant punching bag for her. And never complained about it.  
  
"Uh Kaolla, what happened, where am I?"  
  
"Where am I? DELICIOUS!"  
  
"Ungh, not hungry again, Kaolla go back to bed…"  
  
Kaolla jumped from keitaro's bed to a chair, then straight out the room, Keitaro, jumped down onto his bed, he sighed, since he had became Kanrinin of the hinata sou, he had been under constant pressure. With the girls around him all the time, undoubtedly accidents happened, but they always happened, to keitaro. He would walk in to say good morning and Naru or motoko would be changing, then bam, he would be sent into the lower stratosphere.  
  
Keitaro let his head hit the pillow and he closed his eyes, his eyes where staring at the inside of his lids….  
  
"Why don't I have the courage to ask her"  
  
He opened his eyes again and looked over at his alarm Clock. [2:35 am]  
  
"Hmmm I have Toudaisei tomorrow"  
  
Keitaro's memory clouded for a moment and he thought back to the day when he had first met Naru.  
  
"She is so pretty… So perfect and yet I cant help but think she hates me, Undoubtedly yes we've had our arguments, and at one point we where even deeply in love… but does she return those feelings anymore?"  
  
Keitaro rolled over and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
LOVE HINA – NOT FOR SALE OR FOR RENT  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Motoko sat In her usual position at the shrine. She gathered her ki and launched herself at the target.  
  
"Seta-San I shall better you in combat"  
  
She slashed at it as hard as she could and it exploded in a ball of feathers.  
  
She realised she was sweating more than she normally was.  
  
Back inside the house, things where unusually quiet until…  
  
"KEITARO YOU BAKA!"  
  
Keitaro's body smashed through the small glass door's, he had scalding hot water all over him.  
  
"AH MY BODY IS BURNING"  
  
Lately, Keitaro's nearly invincible body had been taking the blows harder than normal. No one seemed to notice it. Keitaro kept quiet about it though, his body had taken one scar on his chest after Motoko had slashed him for accidentally walking into the girl's dorm.  
  
Hs body stung though. More than usual. Naru glared at keitaro and realised he wasn't moving at all anymore.  
  
"K…. Keita…. Keitaro?"  
  
Keitaro's body lay on the floor, his body shuddering he looked in quite a bit of pain.  
  
"KEITARO!"  
  
Naru ran for him and he whimpered "Boilin…g water…" A cup lay beside him, some tea lay inside it.  
  
"Oh… no…"  
  
"MOTOKO! HARUKA! SOMEONE! HELP!"  
  
Keitaro's scar started to sting extremely nastily.  
  
"Keitaro… hold on … please"  
  
Naru looked around for a towel, but when she couldn't find one, she took his shirt off, she gasped when she saw the scar, keitaro was still screaming in pain, the sugar in side the tea had seeped into the scar.  
  
"K… Keitaro? You had a sc….scar?"  
  
At that moment, Motoko had run up the stairs thinking Urashima was attacking Naru.  
  
"URASHIMA! KEEP YOUR PERVERTED WAYS to…….."  
  
She stopped.  
  
"Oh my god. I did this…"  
  
She walked backwards, slowly, she looked in shock  
  
Naru screamed:  
  
"MOTOKO, PHONE AN AMBULANCE!!"  
  
"Ambulance delicious!!"  
  
"SUU PHONE AN AMBULANCE OR SOMETHING, BUT HELP ME GET KEITARO BETTER… PLEASE!"  
  
she had tears running down her face as she screamed out these words, Keitaro kept screaming.  
  
Soon they heard the gentle sounds of an ambulance being driven towards Hinata Sou.  
  
The same young man from before stood at the bottom of the hinata sou, trying to work up the courage to head up, he turned around and ran to the small benches and looked out to the sea.  
  
"To tommorow Naru"  
  
He heard the ambulances arriving, and smiled, he walked across the bridge as the mist's came.  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO  
  
  
  
Snippets from chapter three and four  
  
/Motoko Smiled "Very well I …" / "Keitaro's Shrill Battle Cry Ran out over….." / "I don't know about him, he is a strong young man but…" 


	3. Keitaro's Request

The Young man, Jirunai, Is mine own creation, thou may not steal him.  
  
Thou may ask to borrow him if thou wish, and thou may borrow some of mine other creations if thou ask nicely : )  
  
--------------------------------------------~~~*~~~-----------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
The doctor stared at the young man in front of him.  
  
Such a talented young man, I wonder what happened to him....  
  
Seta-San Looked worryingly at the unconscious keitaro, somehow the sugar that had gotten into his blood had given him a small case of poisoning.  
  
Naru was sobbing in a corner, she had taken this particularly hard, after all, Keitaro had only come in, to say good morning and he had brought her some tea to help her wake up, and all she had did was hit him. And now... he was in hospital...  
  
Keitaro stirred and opened his eyes.  
  
"Wha.... Where am I?"  
  
He stood up and winced in pain,  
  
"I.... Don't feel so good... can someone give me a hand..."  
  
Keitaro stumbled, but stood up by himself, Naru Yelped and ran to him, pulling him into a big hug.  
  
"KEI.. IM SO SORRY! PLEASE... FORGIVE ME..."  
  
Keitaro nodded and smiled, he knew this wasn't the time to argue, his code of honour prevented it, and so he kept on nodding. In silence he headed for his locker and got dressed quickly, Naru went out the front door and hailed down a cab, Keitaro seemed to be pushing back his emotions. She left a note for keitaro at the front desk for when he signed out.  
  
"Keitaro,  
  
Go straight home, you are too injured to go to Toudai today, please just do as I ask, when I get home we will discuss this... I'll see you later Keitaro  
  
Naru XXX"  
  
Keitaro signed himself out, and read the note, frowning, he binned it and went straight back to the hinata sou, when he got there, there was no one about, Haruka was shopping in town with Kitsune. Kaolla, Sara, and Shinobu where at school. He sat down and started to write into his diary.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Naru sighed; her class was extremely boring without Keitaro.  
  
Her friend, Hirakina, sat down next to her, Keitaro was in-famous among the guy faction of the University due to his extremely high recovery rate, and with him being Kanrinin of the hinata sou. Rumour had spread like wildfire that Keitaro had been put in hospital, and as such, many where intrigued to find out what was going on.  
  
What wasn't well known was, that like Mutsumi and Naru, Hirakina had quite a thing for Keitaro. So when she found out that it was Naru who had injured him, she wasn't to pleased.  
  
"But WHY did you attack him? What did HE Do wrong??"  
  
"I... Don't know... Why are you getting so worked up about this?  
  
Hirakina Blushed, since her childhood, she had always been very shy around men, and she didn't know why. Class continued for most of that day as normal until afternoon class when a new person entered the room, Tall, Brown hair, Entrancing green eyes, The teacher stood up.  
  
"Class I'd Like you to meet Jirunai, he just transferred here from a college in America, he has origins in Japan though"  
  
Jirunai stood up. Random thoughts running through his head, he looked at Naru, straight in the eyes, and he blushed the smallest of blushes before turning around and looking at the rest of the room.  
  
Humour is the best way to make friends so...   
  
The teacher said,  
  
"Introduce yourself, etc" The teacher seemed un-interested, and sat back down looking for his book.  
  
"My name is Jirunai, and I have a problem"  
  
The classroom burst out laughing at this.  
  
"Well, I was originally born around this region, but when I was five I was moved to America with my family, I moved back here about a Week ago and I've been re-adjusting myself to life in Japan."  
  
The teacher looked plan bored "Yeah, yeah, sit down, Pick a seat, somewhere anywhere"  
  
The teacher's attitude left a lot to be desired, quite un-professional.  
  
Jirunai looked around and picked a random seat, by random, he meant the one chair next to Naru that was empty; he sat down and took out his bag.  
  
"Pick a seat, somewhere anywhere"  
  
Things where pretty quiet that afternoon, and come 5Pm Naru left for the hinata sou.  
  
Back at the inn  
  
Keitaro stared at the clock, it was [3 Pm] According to it, he sighed and stared at the ceiling, when he suddenly heard noises, Motoko had returned.  
  
Keitaro thought to himself for a few seconds, Motoko wasn't exactly Keitaro' s biggest fan, having opposed his stay from day one. He stood up quickly and walked outside.  
  
"Motoko..."  
  
Motoko looked taken aback to see Keitaro, thinking he was in hospital,  
  
"Ah.... Urashima! I thought you where in hospital"  
  
Keitaro shook his head.  
  
"Motoko, I need a favour, I want you to help me learn how to defend myself... Lately I've been becoming more and more injured, and to be honest... I want to be able to defend myself"  
  
Seeing the shocked, and angered look on Motoko' s face he quickly said  
  
"DEFENCE not attack"  
  
Motoko calmed her rage down a bit.  
  
"Give me one day to decide"  
  
Keitaro Nodded, and bowing, thanked Motoko, he turned and walked upstairs, he was still very weak, he sat down on his bed and started to look through his small photo book.  
  
Naru... I don't hate you... far from it...  
  
Keitaros Diary lay at the side of his bed, he left it, and his small photograph book out, a wave of nausea and fatigue swept over him and he closed his eyes going back to sleep. 


	4. Through the eyes of the stranger

Chapter Four  
  
I want to apologise for the lateness of this chapter, I've been busy for most of this week. It was my original intention to throw out a chapter every day/Every two days. But after the first three chapters, I kinda got writers block The two new characters (the one from chapter three, and mahoro).  
  
I decided to take this chapter at a bit of a slant, this is going to view things through  
  
Jirunais eye's in the first half. And his introduction to everyone else in the second half. Its going to detail exactly what's going to happen, well, I don't wont to ruin too much so Ill get on with the story ^_-.  
  
Cloud  
  
---------------------------------~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---------------------------  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Jirunai sat in the classroom, he was very intelligent, and had already passed this out come before he had moved College. He stared out the window, it was quite dark due to the storm clouds that where approaching, he had only been in the country a few days, period. His time in America had left him quite experienced in the art of flirting and seducing, the American education system had left him very smart. And he had a cunning that would shock kitsune.  
  
He smiled and looked at his watch [4:05Pm]. He frowned. Another hour of lessons to go, he reached into his bag and pulled out a small box, he opened it and looked inside. Contained within, was a ring, a very pretty ring, a voice from the past rang in his head  
  
"When we grow up... will you make me your bride?"  
  
Jirunai noticed a pair of eyes on him and realised Naru was looking at him. His face showed no reaction to the panic his mind was in, he calmly placed it back into his bag and started to read the book.  
  
An hour later  
  
Jirunai packed his things into his bag, and walked out the door, everyone looked so. Happy, and yet he himself wasn't. He walked out the door whenhe heard a voice calling him, by this time he was out of Todai's grounds and was in a lane.  
  
"Hey! new guy!"  
  
He turned, it was someone he had never seen before.  
  
"Are you weak?"  
  
By all appearances, this was not a nice person, he was roughly 6 foot tall, and muscles the size of a tank. Jirunai stared the guy up and down, not impressed at all.  
  
"I refuse to answer that question" he said.  
  
The bully smiled, "I take it, that's a yes."  
  
Jirunai just frowned, and continued walking. The bully sauntered up to him, and threw a punch at jirunai's face, and in a speed that would have shocked anyone, threw his bag into the air and ducked to the floor. He grinned inwardly, and swept a foot behind the bullies knee's, knocking him to the floor, he pulled his elbow upwards and brought it flying down onto the bully's chest. He backflipped into the air, and landed on his knee, he stood up and grabbed his bag as it fell down.  
  
"Actually that was a no"  
  
He grinned to himself, the bully was doubled up.  
  
"Now what was it you where wanting again??"  
  
The bully wheezed for breath and stood up to his full height and ran at jirunai  
  
"NO ONE DEFEATS ME!!"  
  
Jirunai sweatdropped, and threw his bag into the air again the bully, expecting the same trick again, threw a punch at his stomach, to which Jirunai jumped into the air, up and over the bully, jirunai kicked his foot straight downwards and hit the bully on the head knocking him into the muck, jirunai fell to the ground, landing on his feet laughing.  
  
"Ha! That was fun, been a long time since I've had a somewhat easy fight I guess that being taught the Hanmoken Ryu has it's benefits"  
  
He stopped suddenly and turned to stare at a wall, Naru stood there, looking somewhat fearful, she turned and ran. Jirunai grabbed his bag from mid air, and walked in the opposite direction, the bully staggered to his feet.  
  
"Heh... your good... whats... your name..."  
  
The bully's face had a bruise, and there was blood pouring down it from the top of his head. Jirunai smiled.  
  
"It's jirunai"  
  
"Mine's Mahoro. Pleasure to meet you"  
  
jirunai sighed inwardly "Well, I must be away. I have something to take care off. Make sure to get that wound seen to"  
  
"Will do, take it easy"  
  
Jirunai walked off through the park, leaving the bloodied and muddy Mahoro tending to his wounds. He reached a small fountain and saw that he had some mud on his face.  
  
"Damn, didn't mean to do that..."  
  
He cupped his hands into the water, and splashed some water onto his face.  
  
Jirunai looked around him, there was couple over at a bench, A small blonde girl sitting in a tree, being chased by a girl with a kendo sword. Jirunai watched the girl with the kendo sword and blinked.  
  
"That stance... I know it from somewhere..."  
  
He gasped and took a step backwards "Sh... shinmei ryu! But how?"  
  
The small blonde girl looked at Jirunai, with a look of extreme curiosity on her face, he shrugged and picked up his bag, and walked in the direction of the Hinata sou.  
  
[6:25pm]  
  
LOVE HINA - NOT FOR SALE OR RENT  
  
(Keitaro's POV)  
  
A man of roughly the same age stood at the reception of the hinata sou.  
  
"Uh...... can I help you?"  
  
"Hai, my name is Jirunai, Im a friend of Narusegawa's, Im here to see whether I can hire a room? All the other places in town are rented out, and my relatives are all in America..."  
  
Keitaro looked awkward for a second.  
  
"Erm... uhm..." Keitaro dug into his memory for a second, remembering the pain he suffered when he first joined, and still suffered on occasion.  
  
"I think the other residents should have a say, in the meantime, come on in and have a cup of tea."  
  
Jirunai let his bag swing to behind his back, instead of the strap on his shoulder. He nodded and followed Keitaro.  
  
Keitaro shouted to the other residents to hurry down, Naru came in and looked at Jirunai, quite shocked, Motoko entered and looked at him, she blushed for the briefest of seconds and sat down. Kitsune swung her head in, her sake drinking had started early. She stared at jirunai and then draped her arms across his shoulder shouting "KAWAIIIII!".  
  
Jirunai just stared at Kitsune, blinking incredulously. He shrugged, and sat down, Kaolla jumped in, latching herself to keitaro.  
  
"KEITARO! How would you like to be practice for Mecha-Tama chan the third?"  
  
Keitaro sweatdropped  
  
"Maybe some other time Kaolla, we have something to deal with here"  
  
"Deal with? DELICIOUS!"  
  
Keitaro sighed and Kaolla jumped down to the floor, sitting in her usual cross legged position, staring at jirunai.  
  
"Who's this guy?"  
  
"Well that's the issue, he has no place to stay, and all his relatives are in America, his uncle just moved there today from what I have been told. So he has asked me if he can move in here. As kanrinin, its my decision..."  
  
At this Naru and Motoko developed red aura's and glowered at keitaro, who backed away.  
  
"But... its everyone's home so I thought it best to ask you all."  
  
Their red aura's dissipated. No one wanted to throw the young man out on the street. He seemed nice enough (with the exception of naru, who had already seen his "nasty side") he bowed.  
  
"Please. Just give me one chance. I'll help with cleaning duties, Anything you wish."  
  
Shinobu entered the room and looked around. She stared at the new arrival.  
  
He's just as good looking, if not more, than Urashima-Senpai...  
  
she blushed, and walked over to Motoko and sat down beside her.  
  
Naru turned her direction to keitaro.  
  
"We don't have any spare rooms at the moment, we don't mind him staying... as long as he isn't a pervert like you..."  
  
Naru smiled, looking at keitaro, who had a horrified look on his face  
  
"... but he would have to stay in your room. Is that a problem?"  
  
Motoko nodded her head  
  
"I don't mind him staying either. As long as he stay's in your room"  
  
Keitaro looked deep in thought, and drifted off for a minute.  
  
Having another male staying here would be good. Sometimes guys long for guy company... ((NB. In this fic, keitaro is NOT gay, repeat NOT)) Besides, maybe he could help me work out my relationship with Narusegawa.  
  
Keitaro raised his head.  
  
"That's fine for me. But you will be required to pay for rent, it comes out to roughly 4500 yen per month. This includes your share of the bills, food, gas, electricity, etc etc"  
  
Jirunai, who had remained curiously quiet this whole time, nodded his head.  
  
"Thank you for this opportunity. If it will help, I shall help Keitaro with his job as kanrinin with the cleaning duties also."  
  
Keitaro simply nodded his head, stood up, and walked out. Everyone in the room was silent and eventually dispersed, leaving Jirunai standing in the room by himself. He fidgeted for a second. And let out a small chuckle he hung his bag around his back when a sudden realization struck him.  
  
WHERES KEITAROS ROOOOOOOOOOOOOM? 


	5. Illness? The reason?

Chapter Five  
  
  
  
This whole Writers block thing seems to be taking me completely. It's a pain in the anus (:P I don't swear often). Seriously. This chapter was particularly difficult to write, but I have a good idea on how to start the next chapter, so, thumbs up and all that it should be ready soon.  
  
Cloud  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Five  
  
[3:52 am]  
  
Keitaro got up from his bed. And half staggered out of the room.  
  
That nightmare again. Its haunting me…  
  
Keitaro slowly made his way to the bathroom, but half collapsed against a door.  
  
He stood still trying to regain his bearings.  
  
What the hell…. Is wrong with me?   
  
Keitaro fell forward suddenly. He seemed to be getting worse. He heard a noise behind him but didn't say a thing.  
  
From the darkness stepped Shinobu.  
  
She was dressed in her night-gown and didn't seem to notice Keitaro.  
  
She tripped over him, keitaro grunted. He hadn't expected anyone to fall over him, he tried to stand up and succeeded.  
  
Shinobu let out a shriek as she tripped and tumbled to the side. Keitaro leaned over, trying to help.  
  
"Shino…bu.. I'm sorry… my… fault"  
  
Shinobu got to her feet and let out another small shriek. Keitaro looked deathly pale. This second shriek drew Kitsune from her alcohol-induced slumber  
  
"S'goin on out here?"  
  
She looked at keitaro intently for a few seconds.  
  
"Keitaro, go to your room."  
  
Keitaro said nothing, he shook his head and continued walking to the bathroom, kitsune glared and let out a yell, from seemingly nowhere, motoko appeared, blade drawn, Naru appeared, unpleased at having had her sleep disturbed, and jirunai stumbled into the room also.  
  
(Jirunai) "S'goin on?  
  
(Naru) "I'd Like to know that myself"  
  
(Motoko) "Has Keitaro done something perverted again?"  
  
Motoko raised her eyebrow hopefully, her fingers twitched holding onto her blade.  
  
Keitaro simply ignored everyone and kept moving.  
  
(Kitsune) "Has anyone taken a look at keitaro's face? He is really not well… we should get him to a doctor… seriously… I'm afraid for him…"  
  
Following that comment there was silence. Everyone knew it took a lot for kitsune to be scared.  
  
(Shinobu) Senpai is un-well… was it my cooking?   
  
"May…. Maybe it was…. My cooking…. That did this?"  
  
Naru glared.  
  
"That's not the case at all shinobu… if that was true then we would all be ill as well, and in case you cant see properly, we are all fine. With the exception of keitaro."  
  
Naru trailed off after this.  
  
Motoko sheathed her blade and walked back to her room leaving the others behind. She headed for her bed, she slipped underneath it and dragged a box out from underneath it, she opened the box. And pulled out a small herbal potion, she went back outside the room to find only naru sitting down by herself. She looked beyond depressed. Motoko helped her to her feet and whispered some words to her.  
  
Naru simply stared at motoko for a few seconds. She jumped up and hugged Motoko.  
  
"Arigato! Motoko-Chan"  
  
Motoko Simply smiled and nodded, she turned and walked away. Naru smiled and walked over to keitaro, before he could protest, she helped him up and walked him to the bathroom. She left him at the door, and headed downstairs, she planned on making some Oolong tea and mixing the herbs in. However, when she reached the kitchen, jirunai was already standing at the kettle, he smiled, he was holding three cups of Oolong tea already, one cup was a different colour to the rest.  
  
(Jirunai) "I thought you would come down, so I made some tea for you. I also made a herbal remedy for keitaro"  
  
(Naru) "Do you know what wrong with him?"  
  
(Jirunai) "Its Difficult to say, has he had any sort of injury of late?"  
  
Naru looked downcast for a second, remembering the mammoth Gash and the poisoning that she and motoko had inflicted on Keitaro.  
  
(Jirunai) "Well, from what I can gather, it looks like he has a combination of a nasty flu bug, and what seems like poisoning, the poison isn't serious though, and he should be okay by this time next week."  
  
(Naru) "How do you know all this?"  
  
Jirunai fidgeted for a second, he looked nervous. This was the girl who he had made a vow with. The one girl, who he had searched for all of his life, the one, who his heart belonged too.  
  
"Well…. I've had some training in herbal remedies, and recognising the symptoms of llnesses"  
  
He blushed, Naru looked at him worriedly.  
  
(Naru) "Let me guess, at the same place as you learned the martial arts that could rival Motokos?"  
  
(Jirunai) "Uhm… I'd appreciate it, if you told no one… about that yet."  
  
(Naru) "Why? Surely someone as skilled in battle as you are, should practice, I believe Motoko would be the perfect partner for you to train with"  
  
(Jirunai) "I didn't say I wouldn't practice, I just said I would prefer it if you didn't tell anyone right now"  
  
Naru nodded her head.  
  
"Thank you for the tea Jirunai-Kun, I would like it very much if I could take these herbs to Keitaro"  
  
Jirunai nodded his head, bowed to Naru, and handed her, her tea and Keitaro's herbal tea. Naru walked out of the room with both cups of tea, when Naru was at a distance so she couldn't hear him he whispered.  
  
"Goodnight my love…"  
  
He walked to the counter, picked up his tea, and walked to his room.  
  
From a hole in the wall, a pair of eyes gleam, and Kitsune's eyes gleam.  
  
It looks like our friend has a few secrets hidden from us… Maybe this was the boy of Naru's promise?   
  
LOVE HINA – NOT FOR SALE OR RENT  
  
[4:05 am]  
  
Naru headed upstairs to the toilet, expecting to find keitaro struggling along trying to get to the room. However when she got there, she found keitaro nowhere in sight, she headed along to keitaro's room, he was lying on his bed, snoring gently, his breath was coming out in small gasps, as though in pain. Naru shook him gently.  
  
I…. Love him… how could I hurt him like this?   
  
He stirred, he appeared to be delirious when he opened his eyes, his pupils were wide open.  
  
(Keitaro) "The… pain… where am I?"  
  
(Naru) "shhhh Keitaro… your unwell, here… I have a drink for you… it will help you get better…"  
  
Keitaro didn't seem to comprehend "Get better" but he understood he was thirsty.  
  
(Keitaro) "W…w… water…"  
  
Keitaro's arm stretched out for, what he thought was the water his hand grasped onto the main body of the cup, the boiling part, he didn't seem to notice the extremely hot pain, and slurped it down, he blinked for a few seconds before realising his hand was burning. Keitaro let out a yell and his hand dropped the cup, and flew into the air, touching Naru's breast accidentally as he fell backwards. Naru's instant reaction was to throw her fist backwards and aim for keitaro, keitaro noticed the fist flying backwards, and raised his hand to defend himself, before naru launched her fist at Keitaro, she realised what she was doing, and C-O-I-N-C-D-E-N-T-A-L- L-Y started scratching her head.  
  
(Keitaro) "G….gomen…"  
  
(Naru) "Iie, Kei-Kun, it was an accident, now… go to sleep Keitaro, you'll feel a little better when you awake…"  
  
Keitaro simply nodded, he already felt like he was dropping off to sleep where he was, naru sat next to him, his head on her lap, as keitaro's eyes drooped he whispered, as he became delirious again…  
  
"Naru… I love you…"  
  
(Naru) "I love you too Keitaro…"  
  
Keitaro fell asleep moments later, Naru lifted his head gently and placed it on the pillow, a few seconds later, jirunai walked into the room, mug in hand, he was smiling gently.  
  
(Naru) "Jirunai-Kun… how long would you say it would take for keitaro to get better? I… don't want him missing out on too much"  
  
(Jirunai) "It all depends really, on his immune system, but I would say roughly three days for him, I've seen people with a similar combination suffer a hell of a lot worse, so don't worry overly much for him. As for him missing work, well, we are all in the same class, we can simply bring his work to him can't we?"  
  
Naru smiled "Hai, jirunai… have you met Mutsumi yet?"  
  
Jirunai looked confused for a few seconds.  
  
"The name is familiar somehow but no…"  
  
Naru grinned "Well, we are having our study session tommorow, you are welcome to join us if you want, would keitaro be ready to study with us?"  
  
Jirunai looked thoughtful for a few seconds.  
  
"As long as the studying isn't too… stressful, he should be okay, as long as it is light studying"  
  
(Naru) "Arigato, Jirunai, Oyasumi!"  
  
At this Jirunai grinned "Oyasumi"  
  
Naru walked over to the small hole in the ceiling and pulled herself through, pulling the small table behind her. Jirunai grinned inwardly, before lying down on his matress.  
  
I wonder what made him so ill suddenly?   
  
Jirunai realised that the light was still on.  
  
Damn… Just when I got comfortable   
  
Jirunai stood up and headed over to the lamp, next to it, was keitaro's diary. He frowned suddenly, such an invasion of privacy was beyond him, yet he felt compelled to look.  
  
Im beyond these desires…   
  
At this, Jirunai turned out the light, and went back to sleep.  
  
END OF CHAPTER FIVE  
  
  
  
------------------*-----------------  
  
First off, I wanna apologise for the length of time its taking me to get these chapters out. Like I said on the last chapter that I sent out it's taking me longer and longer to think these through properly.  
  
This chapter alone has had at least six attempts of just writing the first part, and you do NOT want to know how long its taken me to get the second part ready. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter (t took me long enough to write ^_^). If I can stick to my plan, the next chapter should be ready by Monday, if not, then definitely next Wednesday ^_^, I've been banned from using the Internet at my house, so Im having to use the Internet at college to upload these.  
  
Comments and suggestions are most indeed welcome, and I hope you enjoy this story as much as I like deleting previous drafts :D  
  
Peace out, n take it easy.  
  
Cloud  
  
P.S Part of the reason it is taking me so long to get these out is because my "I" key is … well, not very good, in that it is broken, so I am having to refine my document by going through it, checking for missing "I" 's in the letters. 


	6. Motoko's Partner

Chapter six  
  
This chapter is kind of weird to write on, considering the last chapter, but I'll do my best ^_^.  
  
Standard rules apply. Daisaku, Jirunai, the bully guy (Who's name I don't quite remember at the minute : P) and Naru's friend are my creation. God knows how many more character I'm going to introduce into this Story, but no more hopefully ^_^.  
  
Cloud  
  
  
  
----------------------------*---------------------------  
  
[1 pm]  
  
Keitaro stirred.  
  
Jirunai was sitting in a corner reading his study book.  
  
(Jirunai) "Good morning, or should I say, good afternoon Kanrinin"  
  
Jirunai was saying this as a joke.  
  
(Keitaro) "Ugh… Why do I feel like a tank has run over me?"  
  
Suddenly, there were three short raps on the door, Jirunai shouted for the person to come in, however it wasn't just one person, it was two. Mutsumi Otohime, and Naru Narusegawa.  
  
(Mutsumi) "Ara ara, is Kei kun feeling well? Did Narusegawa tire him out?"  
  
Jirunai and naru both let out a small gasp in surprise, whilst staring at Mutsumi. Keitaro just shrugged it off. He wasn't in much off a mood to even bother arguing.  
  
Mutsumi leant over, and gave him a gentle kiss, another gasp of surprise was heard from the other end.  
  
(Mutsumi) "Get well soon Kei-kun, ne?"  
  
Keitaro smiled and nodded. Naru just sighed.  
  
(Naru) "We are going to study for a little while; do you feel up to studying keitaro?"  
  
Keitaro groaned, and sat up, Mutsumi walked over to a corner, Tama flew in and landed on Mutsumi's head, it "nyu'd" For a few seconds, Mutsumi whispered to tama, and tama flew off in search of Suu.  
  
Jirunai watched this spectacle with a bemused look. He was still getting used to life in Hinata sou.  
  
(Jirunai) "The rest of my things are due to arrive today. It should probably help us in our studies."  
  
(Mutsumi) "Oh… is Narusegawa dating Jirunai-kun also?"  
  
Keitaro and naru let out a gentle scream, whilst Jirunai laughed.  
  
Jirunai suddenly, remembered something.  
  
(Jirunai) "Oh this reminds me keitaro, I have a hermal remedy for you to take, you took some last night, it explains why you are feeling a little better today, we had best get back to class now, this was just our lunch break Don't worry about your coursework, we brought some back for you. And we'll get some notes for you also."  
  
(Keitaro) "Ah arigato, has anyone seen Motoko? I need to speak to her about something."  
  
(Mutsumi) "I saw her downstairs… she was practicing kendo with a friend from her kendo club…"  
  
At this Jirunai checks his watch.  
  
"Uhrm… we got five minutes before class starts, we should head back".  
  
At this Mutsumi and the others exit the room. But naru stops for a second and speaks to Mutsumi and Jirunai.  
  
"Uhm… I forgot something I need to go back and speak to Keitaro for a second. Don't wait up, I'll be along shortly."  
  
Jirunai narrowed his eyes and looked spiteful for a few seconds. He simply nodded his head, and turned and walked out of the building. Mutsumi looked doubtful, but followed a few seconds behind him.  
  
Naru sighed, and walked into keitaro's room, closing the door behind her.  
  
(Naru) "Keitaro… did you mean what you said last night?"  
  
Keitaro looked blank for a few seconds.  
  
(Keitaro) "What … what do you mean Naru?"  
  
Naru closed her eyes, and turned her back to him.  
  
"Nothing keitaro… get your rest"  
  
Naru walked out of hinata sou, with tears in her eyes.  
  
Keitaro couldn't help but feel guilty for a few seconds. He didn't know what to make of this… he vaguely remembered a whispered conversation with naru, but not its contents.  
  
He stood up and got dressed. Walking outside of hinata sou he ran across Motoko.  
  
  
  
  
  
------------------- LOVE HINA – NOT FOR SALE OR RENT --------------------  
  
((Authors note: He is called Daisaku and he is going to be Motoko's "Equal" as it where))  
  
Motoko's fencing mask shook as Daisaku's Kendo stick smashed straight onto her's with deadly accuracy. He was very good.  
  
Time to reel out the big guns…   
  
She stood stock still for a few seconds and her vague shadow spread out over the battlefield, Daisaku remained perfectly still, blade drawn he looked around, the shadows seemed to be closing in on him.  
  
Shadow blade… that annoying old trick…   
  
His left foot slid forward whilst his blade arm slashed out; there was a clanging of metal as he struck …  
  
A statue…  
  
There was a swishing sound in the air behind him and Motoko held the blade to his neck. He smiled and took off his mask.  
  
(Daisaku) "That was a good match"  
  
(Motoko) "Yes it was… You very nearly struck me…"  
  
At this, Motoko pointed to the arm of her traditional outfit, there was a gash there.  
  
(Daisaku) "I've seen that trick used a million times. Or a trick like it, but that was the most expertly done, congratulations."  
  
Motoko blushed.  
  
(Daisaku) "Well, anyway, I have to be going now."  
  
(Motoko) "Hai. Sayonara"  
  
Motoko heard a noise behind her and drew her blade, Daisaku also drew his blade  
  
(Motoko) "Show yourself…"  
  
Keitaro hobbled in from around the corner.  
  
(Daisaku) "So this is the invulnerable male of hinata sou?"  
  
Motoko smiled gently, and sheathed her blade, as often as she had made fun of keitaro, as often as she had assaulted him for his pervertedness; she was actually quite fond of him.  
  
(Keitaro) "Hai… that's me… gomen… what's your name?"  
  
Daisaku also sheathed his blade and outstretched a hand.  
  
(Daisaku) "My name is Daisaku, you are keitaro ne?"  
  
Keitaro nodded his head, he also outstretched a hand and the two shook for a few seconds.  
  
(Daisaku) "Well, I have to go, but hopefully I'll be seeing you all. Real soon"  
  
Daisaku suddenly ran off at a gentle jogging speed and jumped over the steps of the hinata sou. Vanishing from view.  
  
(Motoko) "I've thought about your proposal…"  
  
(Keitaro) "And?"  
  
Keitaro looked anxious, eager… almost dreading, all these emotions at once… he was anxious to hear whether or not Motoko would teach him basic defence, but had a suspicion she would not due to her having spent the last goodness knows how long of her life studying the technique herself.  
  
(Motoko) "I've decided to teach you basic defence… You have to excuse my anger from yesterday though… I've studied this technique my entire life and someone asking me to teach them the basics is something we don't usually do… but I have decided to make an exception in this case… There is one condition though"  
  
(Keitaro) "Anything"  
  
(Motoko) "You will NEVER tell anyone that I am even CONSIDERING teaching you the basics, for if my sister found out, she would forbid me from inheriting the… well you know"  
  
(Keitaro) "Arigatou Motoko-Chan! If it weren't for the fact I'm not able to, I'd come over and give you a hug"  
  
Motoko smiled at this.  
  
(Motoko) "Iie Keitaro, keep your hugs for someone like Naru or Mutsumi, they need them. I don't"  
  
Motoko looked sad for a second.  
  
(Motoko) "Take your rest Keitaro. I have to practice on my own now."  
  
Keitaro bowed and smiled. He turned and walked back into hinata sou. Again a familiar pair of eyes gleams from the rooftop, and once again we see Kitsune.  
  
If Motoko is going to be teaching Keitaro how to defend himself… then that means more fun…   
  
And once again we see another pair of gleaming eyes, this time its Tama's eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors note.  
  
Okays, for some WEIRD reason, I was able to get this chapter, written, edited, and posted all in one day, quite a feat for me. I'm sort of hoping for reviews now, as this story is progressing.  
  
Akel- I think I just answered your question about Motoko being so angry about asking to teach Keitaro, if not, I'll try and get it into the next chapter if you think it wasn't comprehensive enough. Either that or I'll email you it. Your choice.  
  
*Shrugs*  
  
Take it easy y'all I'm off for ph00ding.  
  
Cloud. 


End file.
